


and nothing brings me all things

by galvanator



Series: Reylo Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Quarantine Shenanigans, Rey plays animal crossing its canon, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Soft!Ben Solo, i was writing this to be all fluff but then they just started having sex and that's not on me, like continent sized fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvanator/pseuds/galvanator
Summary: Rey could watch more TikToks or play more Animal Crossing or try another disastrous Pinterest recipe or re-read her favorite Galaxy Battles fan fic. Puzzles were a good way to kill a few hours. She had at least three episodes to catch up on with Keeping Up with the Kardashians.And while all of these were valid options, the most appealing was the one Rey did most often: bother Ben.-Rey and Ben are stuck in quarantine and Rey's solution to boredom is being clingy af. (Ben absolutely does not mind.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689943
Comments: 47
Kudos: 366





	and nothing brings me all things

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! here is another quarantine induced drabble that i did to fill the void of not being able to go to Galaxy's Edge whenever i please. enjoy ( ˊᵕˋ )♡
> 
> (also, get chu a soft!freak like Ben)

It’s not that Rey has nothing to do. There is plenty to do. She could do laundry or re-organize the pantry or change out the air filters or clean out her closet. She could also watch more TikToks or play more Animal Crossing or try another disastrous Pinterest recipe or re-read her favorite Galaxy Battles fan fic.

It’s just that she’s done it all. For the past three weeks. Ad nauseam.

As she sits a one of the bar stools, looking over the staunchly white kitchen, (because Ben had insisted that a gourmet kitchen should be all white), she thinks of the activities that would take up the most time.

Puzzles were a good way to kill a few hours. She had at least three episodes to catch up on with Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Leia did get her the basket of french skin care products that she should would have to use google translate to figure out what each one was for. Animal Crossing was a good distraction for the first two weeks of quarantine, but even scamming poor, old Tom Nook out of bells didn’t have the same appeal three weeks in.

And while all of these were valid options, the most appealing was the one Rey did most often: bother Ben.

Her beautiful, stoic, fuckable redwood of a boyfriend who was lucky enough to actually work from home. One of the benefits of being a lawyer was that the majority of paperwork and emails and meeting’s Ben dealt with regularly could all be easily made available at home. The office that Rey had insisted on for him was finally being put to good use months after they finally moved into their renovated apartment.

What had been a place to put Bens’ libraries’ worth of books and various awards and achievements was finally getting some good use out of it. Which is more than Rey could say for herself. Han made the difficult decision to close the auto shop the same day Leia sent everyone at the publishing company to work from home (including Ben) and Rey tried not to be bitter about it.

It was for her safety, and everyone else, and she understood _why_ it was being done. Han had even begrudgingly admitted that fear of Ben chopping his head off would have probably meant that Rey wouldn’t have been working even if the shop had remained open.

It was the most common story these days, and Rey was grateful that Ben was still working all while being home and safe.

But fuck all if she wasn’t bored.

Rey decided that two hours in between annoying Ben was enough time for him not to be mad that she was back to do it again. (But Ben never got mad at Rey for long.) She stepped quietly down the hall, knocking slightly on the door while opening it to Bens’ study.

Ben had is attention on his computer, typing away, not needing to even look at Rey to guess why she was here.

“Bored all ready, my love?” He asked. Rey entered the room all the way, but still stood by the door in case she needed to make a speedy getaway.

“Just wanted to see what you were doing in here.”

“The same thing I was doing the last three times you asked me that.” Only then does Ben spare a glance at his girlfriend, raising his eyebrow while a slight smirk adorned his lips.

“All is well in the legal world of publishing? No damn plagiarist trying to pass off as Shakespeare these days?” She asks, fiddling with some items on his desk as she steps further into the room.

“I haven’t come across any lately. But I’ll keep my eye out.” She hums her response before turning towards the gigantic book case that covers the entire of one wall.

“May I borrow a book?” She asks, running her hands along the spines of the shelf closest to her reach.

“Of course, my love.”

She grazes titles, avoiding the large volumes of legal names that she’s not sure she could pronounce if asked, heading to the smaller but more worn shelf of fiction titles that are more her speed.

It’s nice, Rey realizes after a minute. Sharing the same space with him, neither of them intruding or unwelcome. She likes hearing the tapping of keys behind her, knowing that Ben is absorbed in whatever project he’s focused on now. She has half a mind to not even pick a book, just look at the rows of titles so that she may stretch out this oddly calm time together with Ben. Not that its in short supply these days, but its always nice in a different context.

She plucks out the copy of Pride & Prejudice, a read she’s made many times but loves nonetheless, before making her way out the door and into their living room.

“Babe,” Ben calls out for her and she stops just before closing the door, and turns back to him. He is fully looking at her now, eyes big and lips pouting. When realization of what he wants washes over her, she feels less silly for wanting to annoy Ben.

Rey walks over to him, pressing a sweet but firm kiss on his impossibly plush lips, fulfilling his silent request. When the kiss ends, Rey goes back to walk out and Ben turns back to the monitor without any fuss.

Maybe Ben needed some attention just as much as Rey did.

* * *

Rey tossed and turned in her bed, finding no comfortable position. It’d been like this for the past hour, but Rey was too stubborn to give up on her nap. She moved and crouched until the evident failure of her mid-afternoon power nap became so frustrating, she screamed into her pillow.

Four weeks of quarantine and the boredom was enough to make Rey go nuts. She wasn’t someone who needed to leave her house often; she wanted to spend more time in the new apartment after they moved in, she just didn’t expect to spend _this_ much time here.

Rey sighs as she opens her eyes, taking in her surroundings. Its the perfect mix of elements for Peak Afternoon Nap; freshly washed sheets, thunderstorms outside, BiBi balled up at the foot of the bed. All this, and yet, no magic nap.

Well, there was one element missing…

But said element was dutifully working after taking a long weekend to help cure Reys’ boredom. Going to him now and asking to lay down with her just so she could take a nap seemed kind of silly (even though Ben would do it).

They had formed something of a routine the past few days. Rey would wander into his office to find a book to read for the afternoon, spend some time asking inane questions that really didn’t deserve attention, then kiss Ben before heading out to read the first chapter of chosen book before abandoning it for something else.

It was a nice, sweet ritual that Rey looked forward to everyday, but that had already occurred on this day. The upside down cover of _This Side of Paradise_ sat on her bedside table, next to her Nintendo switch. She thought fondly of this morning, Ben waking her slowly to remind her that she should get up before noon so she had enough time to buy turnips. Ben tells Rey he loves her in so many ways that sometimes Rey gets so overwhelmed with love that she physically aches.

She thinks that might be what she’s feeling right now, and she desperately wants to march into his office and tell him how much she loves him to try and find some semblance of balance, but she shouldn’t.

She shouldn’t march, at least.

She’ll quietly come in and give him another sweet kiss that is better than any piece of chocolate she’s ever had and tell him how much she loves him then allow him to get on with his work. It’s a good plan. Fool-proof. She can totally do it.

Except when she slowly walks in to his office to watch him type away, she thinks that a simple kiss and ‘I love you’ won’t do justice. So, as unobtrusive as humanly possible, Rey slides into his lap, facing him, legs around the side of his chair, and face resting in the crook of his neck.

Ben doesn’t say anything. In fact, he doesn’t even move. Just allows Rey to adjust herself around him like a koala bear to a tree. When she finally situates herself in a comfortable position, completely flush together, Ben speaks.

“Rey?”

She hums against his skin.

“Are you alright, my love?”

The deep rumble of his chest when he speaks is probably her second favorite sensation in the world. The first being when he makes her come so hard that she blacks out.

“I decided that I love you very much and this seemed like the most effective way to tell you.” She’s glad that Ben can’t see her face right now; he’d see the blush undoubtably spread across her cheeks.

“Ah,” He says. She thinks for a minute that Ben might indulge her before carefully peeling herself off fo him, citing work to be done as reasons for ending their entanglement. It would be perfectly valid and totally understandable and Rey wouldn’t be upset with him because she’s an adult who doesn’t need constant coddling.

But, _oh_ , how she loves that he doesn't.

She feels Ben scoot the chair closer to the desk, then hears the tapping of the computer begin again. Ben continues on working, either not caring or not minding that Rey is in his lap. She waits for a few minutes, still thinking he might kick her off him, but when that never comes, she allows herself to relax further.

Her arms go to encircle his stomach as she burrows herself further into him. Bens’ only way of response is a pressed kiss to her temple as he continues to type away.

* * *

Rey isn’t sure what lulls her to sleep, either the white noise of rain or her endless boredom, but she does know that she wakes up to Bens’ hands rubbing circles against her back and his mouth humming her name into her skin.

“Rey..” He mumbles, between kisses on her neck. She really comes to then, realizing her mouth is open and a small wet spot of drool had formed on his shoulder. Her eyes blink open as she leans back to look at him.

Ben trails his kisses up her jaw, to the side of her mouth, not minding the dried drool there.

“What time is it?” She asked, voice groggy from sleep.

“5:30,” He responds, causing Rey to go rigid.

“ _5:30_? I slept for two hours?” She gasps, pulling back to look at Ben. He shrugs, and pushes some hair behind her ear. “Why didn’t you wake me? You legs must be killing you by now!”

She goes to get off him, but Ben keeps her tight against him and leans down to continue kissing her face.

“I liked having you with me. It was… comforting.”

Rey ‘ _humphs_ ’ indignantly.

“I feel bad now. I slept _literally_ on top of you while you worked. I am the definition of a slug.”

Ben chuckles against her skin. “We are doing our civic duty by staying inside. I get rewarded with having you in my lap for the majority of the time. I think its a pretty sweet deal.”

Rey grumbles something like ‘too sweet’while leaning into his kisses.

“Plus,” he adds, “I’m going to wear you out tonight, so I figured you could use a little nap today.”

* * *

It becomes their thing. She doesn’t always stay in his lap for such a long time, even though Ben wouldn’t mind, but she spends at least some time there everyday.

Ben never chides her away or make it difficult for her, just opens his arms whenever Rey comes into his office. She brings activities sometimes, mostly her switch or a book, things that won’t distract Ben from his work any more than she already is. If she falls asleep, Ben doesn’t wake her until his day is done and he logs off. Sometimes she pretends to be asleep just so she can feel Ben wake her up with sweet kisses.

It becomes such a comfort to her, that she’s honestly a little bummed out when Han gives them a call to say he might re-open the shop soon. She tries to sound enthusiastic about it, but can’t help but think about how she won’t get to spend half the day curled up in Bens’ lap.

When Rey’s face doesn’t light up at the prospect of going back to work, Ben knows somethings wrong. He doesn’t bring it up until they’re both in bed, curled together and freshly exfoliated by his mothers salicylic acid peel that she’d given Rey.

“I’m happy to be going back to work, really, it’s just…” Rey struggles to find the words that won’t make her seem like a petulant child.

“You’ll miss our afternoon cuddle session?” He finishes for her. She thinks Bens’ superpower is being able to talk about the most trivial of things without being condescending. She loves him even more for it.

“It’s just so nice! Spending that time together, physically together. Its so intimate and special to me. It’ll be hard to see that end.” She burrows closer to him, and Ben just wraps her in his embrace.

“I could always come down to the shop for lunch? It’s really not that far away, and-”

“Benjamin Chewbacca Solo, you will not spend half you lunch time commuting just so you can cuddle with me for a few minutes. While the gesture is incredibly sweet, it would just make me feel like shit for making you do it.”

She can feel his frown even if she can’t see it.

“It’s not like I don’t enjoy it, too. This may be shocking, but I _like_ having you in my lap. You’re like a… weighted blanket, or comfort vests.” Rey snorts against his chest, muffling her laughter.

“That’s a very nice way of putting it, darling.”She imagines what they must look like, draped together in a shapeless blob.

Ben grumbles now. “Maybe not all the time… but I’d still do it.”

* * *

“Ben?” She asks, the first she’s spoken in well over an hour.

“Hm?”

“Are you watching porn?”

“ _What_?”

“Are you watching porn right now?”

“No?”

“Well then what are you doing?”

“Organizing my email? Babe, are you okay?”

Rey stifles a laugh against his neck.

“You’re getting hard from organizing you emails?” Ben doesn’t miss the teasing lilt in her voice.

Ben gives a gruff ‘ _no_ ’, but Rey continues to laugh anyway.

“Well, you’re defiantly getting hard.” She experimentally rocks her hips to his, feeling the ever-growing length of him.

“I happen to have a _very_ squirmy girlfriend in my lap who like to tease too much.”

“Hmmm, I think it’s the organizing that’s doing it.”

The tapping on his keyboard gets a little stronger as he ignores her jibe, so Rey just continually rubs against him, feeling him twitch though his sweatpants. She kisses the underside of his jaw, working her way up to behind his ear, a spot that he’d previously described as his achilles heel.

“Rey,” Ben says, voice warning her. She ignores him and continues her assault. The clicking has ceased all together, and Rey feels him breath heavier. She trails her hand down his torso before dipping into the band of his pants and pulling him out. The whole foregoing underwear during quarantine is truly one of the greatest gifts she could receive.

He is hot and hard in her hand, twitching as she begins working her hand around his length. Rey swirls the beaded precome over his head, and Bens’ hands grab as her ass, _hard_. She feels so powerful like this, feeling his body constrict in pleasure beneath her, know that she’s the cause.

Well, her and organizing his email.

“Do you like this, baby? Like when I’m in your lap and I do _this_?” She nips his earlobe.

“Unnnnf… yes, baby,” he huffs. She works him faster now, feeling his hips start to jerk on the on volition. She rocks against him, still, not to get herself off, but just to make Ben go a little out of his mind. His palms kneed her butt, stretching her yoga pants to the maximum limit.

“You gonna come like this for me? You gonna come in your lap and make me sit in it, wishing it was _in_ me instead of _on_ me?”

Ben is past the point of coherent words, just grunts frantic nods as his orgasm approaches. She speeds up, using one hand to jerk him while the other plays with his balls. Rey mouths at his neck, sucking and biting him, wanting to leave little, purple marks wherever her mouth can reach.

Ben comes with a strangled grunt, spilling hotly between them. Most of his come drips down her hand as she works him, still, but she feels a hot splash across her chin. She pays it no mind, just continues to pepper kisses along his skin.

Bens’ head is thrown back as he comes down from his high, and he slowly lifts it back up as his breathing returns to normal. Rey pulls back from against him. Bringing her hand up to lick the come coating it. His gaze becomes dark when he sees what she’s doing.

“Wear a skirt, next time.” His voice is low and a little breathless, sending a chill though Reys’ spine.

“Or… nothing at all.”

Rey smiles at him as she continues to suck her fingers.

* * *

Their routine changes once again, but Rey can’t find the heart to complain. Not when she’s being so thoroughly seen to by Ben.

Sometimes its a slow, building thing, that they draw out until either one of them breaks from desire. Sometimes its fast and rough, and Rey always feels a little dirty after it. Ben occasionally is content to let Rey bounce on his dick, taking her pleasure from him in any way he can give it to her. Other times, Ben fucks her against the desk, keyboard digging into her back as he pounds into her, relentless and untamed.

She asks him after one session, come oozing out of her and back onto his lap, if his work suffers from it at all.

“My productivity has increased by 27% since I’ve started working from home.”

Rey fucks him twice the next day to congratulate him.

* * *

The first day she’s back at work isn’t as bad as she thought. 

It’s really, _really_ nice to see Han and Chewie, even if they must maintain a six foot distance. When she expresses her deference to this and tries to hug Han, he hold up a drill at her, effectively stopping her.

“Kid, if you get sick under my watch, my son will _defiantly_ set my car on fire, with me in it! He told me so, in a very strongly worded text that any god-fearing adult would be wise to abide by.”

Rey rolls her eyes, but she knows her boyfriend. She chooses not to risk Han’s life.

* * *

Once the novelty of being back out in the world wears off, Rey can’t help but feel a little miffed. Ben is still working from home, and trying desperately to make that a full time thing, because he is literally _mauled_ by Rey when she comes home.

As soon as she steps through their threshold, Rey is on Ben like they haven’t seen each other in _days_. Never-mind the fact that they have sex every night. And every morning. And usually get each other off after breakfast.

Even just a few weeks of getting hot office sex has spoiled Rey for life; she’s honestly not sure if she’ll survive _not_ being in quarantine. And to think she once thought she was bored.

“My offer still stands, you know,” He tells her one evening. He’s staring the pasta while she is attached to his backside like a leech. “I can come to the shop during lunch if you miss me that bad.”

She groans against his shirt. “That’s so silly of me though! I should be able to go a few hours without seeing you! There are so many memes about couples who want to slit each others throats after spending so much time together, and I can barely work a full shift without needing to jump you as soon as I see you!”

Ben just stirs the pasta and rubs her harms around his midsection.

“I can tell my dad to let you work from home.” She laughs against him.

“I don’t know if you recall, but I _physically_ can’t work from home. It’s how we got into this predicament to begin with.” Ben hums in acknowledgement, and Rey just knows he’s thinking of alternatives.

“You could just FaceTime people who need to fix their cars and explain what they need to do. Probably safer that way, too,” he offers.

“Its got merit,” Rey starts, “But I usually need to get into the car to figure out what’s wrong. Plus, I don’t think it would actually be a good idea for us both to work from home.”

“Why not?” Ben spins around, looking down at her with a pout that she can never resist.

“If we both work from home, we would never step outside this apartment again. Or wear clothes! We’d become wild people, who rut nonstop and have to be chained apart just so others could speak to us.”

“I don’t see any real downside to that.” Rey slaps his chest playfully and he laughs down at her, pressing a sweet kiss to the top of her forehead. “Fine, fine!” He concedes. “Just promise me one thing.”

Rey tilts her head up, waiting for Ben to continue.

“You’ll at least work from home when we have kids.”

She narrows her eyes at him.

“Just while I’m pregnant.”

“And at least three months after.”

“Deal.”

* * *

* * *

“Did you get that file that I sent over around two?” Ben asks.

“The one about Ackbar’s book?” Leia questions.

“Yeah.”

“Yes, I’ve already forwarded it onto Holdo.”

  
“Okay, good, just checking. Thats all I had for today. I’ll wrap up the memo tomorrow and send it over before lunch.”

“Sounds good, Ben. But aren’t you forgetting something?” Leia’s tone implies that he is, in fact, forgetting something mildly important but nothing work related comes to mind. It isn’t untilchubby little fingers grab at his sleeve that Ben realizes what his mother is asking for.

“Oh, sorry,” Ben puts the phone on speaker before lowering it to his chest. “Isobel, can you say hi to grandma?”

His daughter makes a babbling noise of glee that makes his mother coo.

“Awww, hi sweetie! G-ma will be over on Sunday for dinner! Can wait to see you, pumpkin!” She baby talks through the phone. Ben smiles down at his daughter, nestled firmly in his lap. Her chunky hands reach for his phone, no doubt to chew on it, so he quickly grabs one of her teething mitts instead. Her little mouth works on the plastic, drool spilling out the corners of her mouth, and bright hazel eyes look back up at him.

Ben will probably never recover from the way he feels when his daughter looks up at him and smiles. He’s okay with that.

Ben and Leia finish with their goodbyes and Ben heads to the kitchen, Isobel in tow, and starts to make dinner. More than a few people scoff when they find out it is Rey who does the dirty work in the household and Ben is the dutiful husband; cooking, cleaning, watching Isobel all day. Ben adjusted so well to working from home that he never went back to an office full time, which worked out perfectly when he and Rey found out they had a little one on the way.

It wasn’t the most usual of set ups, but it was theirs, and Ben loved it.

Rey swept in the kitchen once she got home, adorning both his and Isobels’ face with kisses, before plucking her daughter out of the carrier Ben is hardly ever without, and resting her on her hip.

“How was work today?” Rey asked, between blowing raspberries on Isobels freckled cheeks.

“Usual. Mom says hi. We have dinner at my parents on Sunday, this week, not ours.” Rey hums in acknowledgement. “How was the shop?”

“Same, really. Bunch of teenagers blowing out every part on their car because they don’t know how to drive. I honestly can’t wait until someone invents teleportation; too many dummies don’t know how to drive.” Rey makes an exaggerated frowning face, causing Isobel to laugh as her little fingers to to feel mama’s face.

“Why don’t you just invent it. Teleportation, I mean. That way you could retire early,” Ben gives her a smirk as he looks at Rey over his shoulder.

“Hmmm… would be less greasy,” Rey pretends to ponder. “What do you think, Bel-bel? Should Mama just finish the most technological advancement in human history so she can retire early?” Isobel babbled happily in her mothers arms, making them both laugh.

“Sounds like yes to me,” Ben shrugs, making Rey laugh harder.

Ben looked at the sight, his wife and daughter happy and laughing, and thinks he may have found paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://ehstarwar.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ehstarwar)!


End file.
